The Runaway Express
by Exiled Tamer
Summary: This is the adaptation of Sixth Digimon movie that was released only in Japan, The Runaway Digimon Express. Takes place after the end of Season Three. Translated into story form for your enjoyment. THE 10th AND FINAL PART IS HERE! The movie is over!
1. Part 1

Author's Note:

Hi guys! I am an avid fan of Digimon Season 3. The other seasons, in my opinion were stupid, and I mocked them just as much as any other Digimon hater. Season 3 however, was truly awesome. I was, however, saddened by the cliffhanging conclusion. Then I became aware of the two movies released for Digimon Tamers, "The Adventurer's Battle", and "The Runaway Express". I obtained, with some difficultly, both of them, and they were just as good as the series. I was saddened, however that there were so many other people who were likely frustrated at their inability to obtain the films for themselves. And so, as a holiday treat, here is a story adaptation of "The Runaway Express", the shorter and in my opinion, better of the two movies. I am using here the actual translated dialogue and scenes from the movie, with nothing wasted.

***

The train opened its eyes. He felt…strange. Different somehow. How so? He didn't know. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't see anything. All around him was darkness. No, wait, there was something else…

Fear.

Fear of what? He couldn't be certain. His head was still oddly empty, and he couldn't even remember his name. Yet now he was sure of something. He had to run. He had to hurry. 

He would not be stopped.

***

It was a warm spring day, the cheery type that usually used sunbeams to paint smiles upon the faces of even the grimmest person, especially one on her way to see the sakura trees. But as Rika made her way onto the station platform, she was definitely not smiling. Her mother, Rumiko, walked a decent distance behind her as Rika shouted into the cell phone over the noise of trains arriving and leaving the station.

"I told you that watching cherry blossoms is stupid! They're not even in bloom yet!"

"Uh…erm…no…that's not what I meant…uh…" Takato responded timidly.

"Then WHAT?" Rika demanded.

Rumiko sat down on a seat and looked back at Rika with a worried look on her face.

"Nobody asked you to do this sort of thing!" Rika continued, "Besides, why did my family know before me? Explain!"

More worried glances. Rika, however, had her back turned and was too angry to care what her mother thought anyways.

"Hey, ANSWER ME!"

On the other end of the line, Takato cringed. A bead of sweat dripped down his face, partly from the humidity, but mostly from the interrogation he was enduring. He hated it when Rika got angry, it was impossible to argue with her and difficult to find words to say. Even quiet, polite ones. Eying the phone nervously as if it were a stick of lit dynamite instead of a harmless object, he continued speaking in the broken sentences uniform to those unfortunate ones on the receiving end of Rika's fury. 

"Well…you see…you're always busy and…the truth is today's your birth-" Takato stuttered.

Guilmon suddenly poked his head out of the cardboard box. He never liked enclosed spaces, and it was boring to be stuck inside a box whenever he went somewhere with Takato.

"Takato!" Guilmon called.

Takato stopped mid-sentence and looked over at Guilmon. With and look of alarm, he let out a cry of surprise and jumped onto the large red digimon, pushing him back inside the box.

"I told you to stay inside!" Takato said as Guilmon's legs protruded from the bottom of the too-small box.

On the other end of the line, Rika sighed as Takato's dismayed voice sounded over the phone.

"Guilmon!" Takato moaned.

"Stop it, Takato." Rika said, pausing as her normal harsh face dissolved to a softer expression she had been showing more often lately. A small smile crept onto her face, though it was gone almost as soon as it came. "It's so obvious. Stop it, okay?"

Suddenly, violent vibrations began rattling the platform. Rumiko turned and stared down the tracks, wondering if it was an earthquake. Then Rika felt it, and her eyes widened as she spun around to see a massive, old-fashioned train charge down the tracks. She covered her head as it thundered by, creating a great gust in its wake. People screamed and gasped, and as the train passed Rika ran down the platform, staring at it.

Something was wrong. A long plume of smoke rose from the train as it sped away. No steam-powered train had been used for nearly a century. And there was something else, something that stunned Rika and left her breathing heavily as she stared at the retreating form. Call it tamer's intuition, but the train had felt...alive. But that would mean-

Suddenly Rika spun around and began running. If the train was what she thought it was, it would have to be stopped, and she was the one to do it.

"Rika?" Her mother asked, clearly frightened.

Rika ignored her and dashed out of the station. It had been a long time since she had gone digimon-hunting, but hopefully she hadn't forgotten everything.

***

Locomon hurried on. He had to go faster. He had to escape. That was what was important. His clouded and misguided thoughts, however, did not strike the panicked train coordinators as they observed the impossible; a century old train on their tracks, running without any apparent regard for barriers, even living ones. Calls went out, and the news spread quickly.

***

Rika ran out the tollbooths and through the crowded station. People stared at her, but she hardly noticed. She felt a rush she hadn't known in nearly a year. Out of the corner of her eye, Rika caught a glimpse of yellow that vanished before taking form. Good. Renamon was following. Rika ran faster, her heart pumping with the thrill of the hunt

***

Takato walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo. Rika had cut him off. Well, at least he wouldn't have to face her for a few hours. Maybe she'd cool down and just have a good time. 

_Yeah, right_. Takato thought.

Just then he glanced up at a giant television screen that displayed breaking news. Suddenly, he froze. A massive, black steam engine was causing panic on the train lines. At first Takato merely hoped that it wouldn't disrupt the tamer's travel plans, but then he realized something else. Two bright, malicious red lights were set into the front of the train. They reminded Takato awfully of eyes.

Guilmon's head popped out of the cardboard box, but Takato didn't mind. Whatever it was, the train had to be stopped, and they would need all the speed they could get. He set off at a sprint, with Guilmon following him closely.

***

Henry looked exasperated as Susie, Lopmon, and Terriermon all gazed out the train window, Terriermon hoisting himself up by grabbing Henry with his long ear. He sighed. It was going to be a long trip, just to pick Rika up. 

Then suddenly the train abruptly halted, and Suise, Lopmon, and Terriermon all fell forwards, pressing their cheeks against the glass. Shouts of surprise came from all around, and Henry stood up, suddenly alert. What had happened? 

***

Calumon fell back and giggled. He had come too close to the birthday cake Jeri was making, and his face was had gotten covered with whipped cream. He flew over to Jeri, who smiled and wiped his face gently with a napkin. Sekio, Rika's grandmother, was busing herself in the kitchen as the TV played the morning news. As Calumon dived back into the cake, Jeri hoped only that Rika would like it. She looked up only for a moment, distracted by the breaking news. Something or other about a runaway train.

***

Kenta grumbled, the immense load of presents straining his back. How come he was always left to do the menial tasks? Passing by a stack of TV screens, he suddenly heard MarineAngemon making a lot of squeaking noises. That meant something was wrong. Dropping the presents, Kenta followed the sound of his partner's "voice", shoving his way through the crowd to reach the TVs.

***

"There you go." Kazu said as he put the last of his cards into the box. Things were so much easier for him with Guardromon carrying his collection.

Suddenly an out-of-place whistle blared. Kazu and Guardromon turned to see an ominous plume of smoke rising in the distance. As if synchronized, Kazu set off at a run as Guardromon activated his rockets, hovering above the ground.

***

"Hurry up Guilmon!" Takato shouted as he dashed up the stairs.

Without waiting for a reply, the tamer turned and continued running. Guilmon followed soon after, frightening two lovers as he passed. As Takato ran down the stairs to a station platform, Guilmon slid down the banister, catching up just in time; the loud, angry whistle was growing closer. Peering down the tracks, Takato spotted the train growing closer, moving extremely fast. It would stop here, Takato thought.

"Guilmon!" He called as his partner let out a grunt of acknowledgement. 

Takato's digivice glowed and displayed a message in glowing green letters:

DIGIVOLUTION_

Suddenly Takato's digivice released beams of crimson light. The rays gathered around Guilmon, forming a brilliant capsule vaguely in the shape of an egg. Inside, Guilmon's data was being rewritten, the old skin peeling off to reveal pure data, which then multiplied and synthesized new proteins that coagulated into skin.

Suddenly the egg burst open with a flash of flames. Growlmon emerged from the inferno, and shot flames from his nostrils. He let out a roar of challenge and stomped his feet, placing himself on the tracks in front of the oncoming train. People gasped and screamed at the spectacle, none of them noticing Takato pressing a button on his Digivice.

Immediately a display emerged and Takato examined it, his fears realized.

"Locomon. Machine type digimon. Ultimate level." Takato raised his head, looking on in fear. "That's not a train…it's a digimon!"

***

Author's End Notes:

Sorry, but I have to stop here…homework etc. This is only part 1 though, and I'll be releasing the rest of the movie piece by piece…if people want me to, that is. We are, believe it or not, only three minutes and a half into the movie right now, so there is plenty more to expect. Also, for those who are wondering, this movie apparently takes place after the end of Season 3, which means that the Tamers got their Digimon back…somehow. I have no clue as to how that happened. _


	2. Part 2

Author's Note:

Hi again. Two reviews. Not so bad, but I wish more people would see this. Anyway, I'm back with another 3 minutes of the movie. I have so many school assignments, it's all but impossible to do more updates over the weekend, but I'll try my best, provided that more people read this and let me know…Anyways, to Cyberwolf and OmnicromXR, thank you for reviewing! My job is to get as many people as possible to "see" this movie. If you guys could spread the word so that more people will bask in the glory of the Sixth Movie, you would earn my undying thanks. To those others who read this and don't review…well…please let me know what you think or I might get the impression that this is a failure.

***

Locomon let out an angry burst of steam. There was something in his way. But hat didn't matter, did it? Everything got out of his way sooner or later. Locomon increased his speed, and the large red obstruction grew steadily closer. It wasn't moving. Strange; everything else had gotten out of his way. He couldn't let it stop him though. He wouldn't let anything stay in his way.

Growlmon braced himself as Locomon sped forwards furiously. The two met with a sickening crash, and Growlmon has pushed back several feet, tearing wires and track beneath him. Yet still he held, using all his strength and straining his muscles to hold back the angry train. Even so, inch by inch Locomon was advancing. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Growlmon roared.

"I have to hurry. I have to keep running!" Locomon intoned.

Suddenly Locomon's eyes flashed and he let out a loud whistle. Smoke poured from the digimon and it surged forward. Growlmon grunted in dismay as he was shoved backwards some more. The ultimate digimon was far stronger than he had thought. Takato ran to the edge of the platform and watched in awe.

"What power!" He said breathlessly.

The tracks began to crumble as the two digimon struggled. Onlookers, awed by the strange spectacle, screamed and fled as they realized what was going on. Then, unable to take it any longer, Growlmon was flung over the edge of the railing and crashed onto the ground, splintering the solid asphalt.

"Growlmon!" Takato shouted.

Suddenly noticing Locomon speed up, Takato ran after it, employing all of his athlete's speed and agility. Grabbing hold of a bar dangling off of Locomon's back, he hoisted himself onto the digimon where he looked around frantically. As the car he was on passed by Growlmon, Takato was relieved to see his partner was okay.

"Growlmon!" He called.

"Takato!" Growlmon exclaimed, surprised to see his tamer on Locomon.

"Warn Henry and the others! Get everyone together Growlmon!"

***

Henry looked pensive as the train slid into the station. The doors opened and Terriermon and Lopmon jumped off, landing face-down on the platform. Susie stepped off as well, followed closely by her brother.

"Yamanote line is this way Henwy!" She pointed happily.

"No, we have to return to Shinjuku first." Henry replied, masking his worry for his sister's sake.

"Eh? We're not gonna pick up Rika yet?" Suise exclaimed.

"In any case-" Henry began, only to be interrupted by a station announcement.

"We are very sorry to announce that some trains of the Japanese Railway have been temporarily halted."

All four of them groaned at this, and grudgingly made their way towards the escalators. As they reached the bottom, Terriermon spoke up.

"What do we do now Henry?"

As Lopmon followed Terriermon down the moving handrail, she suddenly lost balance and fell into him. As Terriermon moaned, Henry jabbed his thumb to indicate direction.

"Let's go back to Ochanomizu and go to Shinjuku by the Marunouchi line."

Straightening himself, Terriermon crossed his arms as Lopmon's ears were dragged further by the handrail.

"I see; it's close by."

"Ehh? We have to walk?" Susie whined, sitting dejectedly on the escalator.

***

As Locomon sped on, again at full speed, Takato opened the door to the car and entered, exhaling sharply in surprise. It was all made of wood with old-fashioned, green cloth seats. A few old pictures and newspaper clippings decorated the walls. Stepping in and looking around curiously, Takato pointed out the obvious to himself.

"It looks pretty old…"

Walking to the end of the car, he opened another door and let out a cry of surprise as he was nearly shook off of the train. Bracing himself, he looked down and gulped as he saw how fast Locomon was moving; if he fell, he was a goner.

Forcing himself to ignore the constant shaking, Takato made his way to the next car. Inside, he opened one of the windows and looked out. Locomon was still whistling angrily, and the trail of smoke it left behind was reminiscent of storm clouds. The digimon was moving unusually fast.

"Something must have provoked him." Takato muttered. "I have to go to the engine room and stop Locomon."

With that, Takato pulled his head in and dashed through the cars. It was a long way to the engine room, and he just hoped he wouldn't trip and fall in his haste. What a stupid way to die.

***

Rika ran, breathing harder now. Still, she was good to go for a while yet; she hadn't yet become that lazy. She was now a goodly distance from the station, on the highway. Looking around, she leapt over the roadside railing and slid down the grassy slope. Coming to a stop at the bottom, she smoothly got back up and kept running. Then she saw what she was looking for.

Running up to a wire fence, she looked down at the tracks below. A commercial train passed by lazily, to Rika's relief.

"It still hasn't reached here yet." She muttered.

Turning quickly, she ran up a long stretch of stairs. As she did, a mass of yellow appeared besides her, soon taking shape into a large humanoid fox. Rika kept running; she had long since become used to Renamon's sudden appearances.

"What do you intend to do Rika?" Renamon asked.

"That, I don't know." Rika replied as she reached a crossroads. A car passed by as Rika ran in place impatiently. "But there has to be some way to stop it. And I'll find it."

Rika looked to either side of the road swiftly, and seeing no other cars she quickly resumed running.

"As usual." Renamon murmured to herself.

***

As Henry walked down the pavement, Terriermon ran up to him.

"Hey, Henry! Wait up for a moment!"

Henry turned around to see Susie spread legged on the pavement.

"Waaaaah! I'm hungry! And I walk anymore!" She whined.

Henry ran back to his sister as she continued complaining.

"I'm thirsty! Waaaah!"

Henry bent down and turned his back. Suise looked up and stopped crying. Her face split into a smile as she climbed onto her brother's back.

"There, is that better?" Henry asked kindly.

Suddenly a large green ear grabbed onto his shoulder. Terriermon climbed onto his back and grinned sheepishly.

"Huh? Terriermon?" Henry looked at his partner.

"Uh…well…" Terriermon began.

Another long ear grabbed onto Henry as a third being got on.

"Lopmon?" Henry asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry." Lopmon said as she slid off of Henry's back.

Henry let out a long sigh. Suddenly, breaking the silence, Susie pointed upwards.

"What's that?"

"Huh?" Looking up, Henry saw a hauntingly familiar sight. A dark, violet cloud was condensing in the sky. Energy pulsed through it as it swirled constantly, growing in size.

"A Digital Portal!" Terriermon exclaimed, jumping off of Henry's back. "Is that because of Locomon?"

"We have to hurry and stop it, before something terrible happens!" Henry declared as he set off at a run, still carrying Susie on his back.

"We've got big problems!" Terriermon said as he followed with Lopmon close behind him.

***

In the main train coordination office, an operator stared at his computer monitor. Typing furiously on his keyboard, he passed the news on to his superior.

"There's a train that won't stop!" He said.

"What did you say?" The executive exclaimed, unable to believe it. Technical difficulties of such magnitude were all but non-existent these days.

"This might be a danger." The operator pressed.

Sighing, the executive quickly made a decision. "It's hopeless, we'll have to stop all other trains from now on."

As the operators scrambled to carry out the order, he bent his head, deep in thought.

"What could have caused this to happen?" He muttered.

Suddenly, a door slid open to the control room. The executive spun around, angry that they were being disturbed at such a time.

"This is a restricted area!"

Coolly ignoring the warning, a man with short blonde hair, reflective glasses, and a black suit stepped in. In his hand was a lighter that he loudly clicked shut.

"I'm from the Network Administration." The man said. "From now on, I'll be taking over."

***

Author's End Notes:

Ah, so what's going to happen next? Review to find out. By the way, the reason the Tamers have their digimon back here is…that the original storyline writer was not consulted for this film. X_X Oh well, its still one of the coolest Digimon productions ever. Too bad I can't write in the dramatic background music.


	3. Part 3

Author's Notes:

Here I am, with four more minutes of the movie. I wish I could do more, but when I come to a perfect stopping point, I usually have to stop there and work on my huge load of homework. You should try taking a movie and converting it to story form – trust me it's as difficult as hell. Four minutes could take hours to convert…but anyways, I got 4 more reviews! That's enough encouragement for me to keep going. 

Anime Master Zero, I just watched the fandub and I'm impressed that someone set up such a thing. My compliments on your performance, and those of most of the characters. I did however, notice some major turn-offs, such as the way Rika sounded for instance. She was quite OOC. And a certain digimon (no names, don't want to give anything away, even though it's probably obvious) at the end that should not have been played by a man was played…well…by a man…*cough*. I myself prefer the subtitled version, because it had professional editing and stuff. Still, I recommend that everyone go see the fandubbed version, read this, or download the subtitled version. (Email me and I'll tell you how).

---, Yeah it's a movie worth watching once. Or twice. Or five times in 24 hours.

Omnicrom XR, Are you talking about the digital portal scene with Takato? I got the impression that the creators wanted to leave it unconcluded. And, according to testimony from the main storywriter, I was right. He wasn't consulted for this film though, so we'll never know the details of the reunion…unless season 6 is a sequel series of sorts.

Redge, The movie is 30 minutes long. I expect to do 10 chapters to cover it all, including the epiloguish thing at the end. Converting this thing is quite difficult, and the reviews are what keep me going. Thanks to all reviewers; keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

***

Henry ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast even with Susie clinging to his back. The mood had suddenly become very serious, and Henry's determined eyes made it clear that it was not a time for jokes. As he ran, Lopmon and Terriermon followed, gliding on their oversized ears in order to keep up.

"Henry, what are you gonna do?" Terriermon asked.

Without breaking pace or even a sweat, Henry explained.

"The Yamanote line and the Kanjoh line are part of a network. Because of Locomon, that network is in big trouble."

***

In the train control room, Yamaki studied a large electric display of the network. Listening to his earpiece for a moment, he announced the first part of his plan.

"A digital portal is forming at Ichigaya."

"What do we do about it then?" The hapless executive asked, relieved that someone who knew what was going on had taken control of the situation. Anything that went wrong from here would be the suit's problem.

Yamaki didn't answer. Instead he brought his finger to his ear and tapped the communications device.

"This is Yamaki." He said, quite unnecessarily.

On the other end at Hypnos, Reika gave an update as the large "wild one" symbol representing Locomon sped around the digital map.

"Computer link is completed. We're proceeding with the scan."

***

Kenta walked down the street, again loaded high with presents. It was hard to see, let alone keep balance, and he was obviously having trouble doing both. Suddenly, Kazu ran up to him with Guardromon.

"Hey! Kenta!" Kazu called.

Kenta titled the stack of presents to one side so he could see.

"We were looking for you guys everywhere!" Kazu went on angrily, arms completely empty.

Kenta exchanged glances with MarineAngemon. Suddenly MarineAngemon seemed to see something and started waving his short arms furiously to indicate something was coming. Kenta and Kazu spun around to see a very bedraggled Guilmon approach them and collapse on the ground with a moan.

Kenta shoved the stack of presents into Guardromon's arms, and ran with Kazu over to the tired Digimon.

"What's wrong Guilmon? Are you all right?" Kazu asked.

"Growlmon did his best. Locomon is too strong." Guilmon moaned.

"Where's Takato?" Kazu pressed.

Guilmon looked up. "On Locomon."

"What did you say?!?" Kenta and Kazu shouted simultaneously.

***

Takato gingerly climbed the ladder, making sure his grip was tight enough to keep him alive in case of a sudden jolt. He had finally made it through all of the passenger cars, and was now making his way to the engine itself. There was no time to wonder how he would stop the train without Guilmon.

Making his way on top of the coal car, Takato walked on all fours towards the engine, and jumped down. As the ever present train turbulence drowned out his thoughts, Takato looked around the strange machinery furiously.

"There have to be brakes around here somewhere." He muttered.

***

Rika ran onto the bridge and stared down at the tracks below. Locomon was speeding towards the bridge at the same furious pace, whistling and steaming angrily.

"It's here." Rika muttered as a flash of yellow materialized at her side.

Knowing that a second's mistiming could very well mean death, Rika poised herself at the edge of the bridge. Locomon was drawing nearer. Time to make or break.

"Let's go Renamon!" She shouted, and leapt off the bridge.

Rika fell unchecked as Locomon emerged under her. Then Renamon appeared and gently guided her down to the train. They were on Locomon! Getting up immediately, Rika ran the length of the coal car and jumped down to the engine to see the goggle-head staring stupidly at the machinery.

"What are you doing Takato?" She asked.

Takato spun around, surprised etched on his face.

"Rika! Renamon!" He exclaimed.

"We have to hurry up and stop this thing." Rika said, cold determination clear in her eyes.

"I-I know." Takato stuttered.

This was another of Rika's moods that always intimidated him; it brought back bad memories of the old Rika, the heartless one. Thankfully, she had long since changed. But moments like this reminded Takato that her determination definitely hadn't, and her determination was something that Takato respected and feared at the same time, and not just for himself. Still, Takato stepped back as Rika shoved past him to begin twisting the various valves. Takato, knew that for all her determination, Rika wasn't doing much good. He dug in his pocket and looked at Rika.

"I was going to use this card, but…"

"Guilmon isn't here?" Renamon finished.

"I think Guilmon is coming." Takato said uncertainly. "But…"

Rika turned around and snatched the card from Takato's hand. Looking at, it she nodded approval. If they could cool down Locomon's boiler, they would stop it.

"Not bad. Can I use it?"

Without waiting for a response, she whipped out her digivice and slashed the card through it's reader. The D-power cackled with energy as it registered the modify card, breaking down it's effects and transferring them to its partner.

"Digimodify! Shellmon's hydro pressure activate!"

As Rika drew Takato's card out from her digivice, Renamon absorbed the new power and brought her hands together to unleash a burst of cool water. The torrent fired at the inferno…and evaporated into boiling steam.

"Hot!" Takato cried, shielding his face. He had been a bit too close to the boiler.

"It's too hot. The water's not strong enough." Renamon pointed out the obvious.

"Sorry." Takato mumbled as Rika passed by to inspect the valves again.

"That's not the only thing you need to apologize for." Rika answered, eyes never leaving the machinery.

"Uh…em…that's…" Takato mumbled, eyes downcast. Why did she always get upset when someone did something to make her happy? Her friends only wanted to show they cared. "The truth is, Jeri suggested having a party, and I was…"

"I know that." Rika interrupted softly.

Takato brought his head up in surprise and continued, clearer than before. "And you were busy and all, so…"

Suddenly Rika turned her head and her eyes went hard again. "That's enough. Right now we have to concentrate on stopping Locomon!"

Takato drew his head back, obviously hurt. "Uh…right."

Suddenly another loud sound filled the air, one that definitely did not belong. The trio looked around suspiciously. That almost sounded like…but it couldn't be. What would a motorcycle be doing here?

Suddenly the motorcycle drew up next to Locomon, and Rika brought her head to the window. All six of their eyes widened, not because of the motorcycle, but because of who was riding it.

"Beezlemon!" Takato exclaimed.

"I will take care of it!" The Mega declared.

***

Author's End Notes:

Whenever I watch this movie, I can't help but thinking "Takato is so cheating on Jeri." But that's probably just me. Anyways, there may or may not be another update tomorrow…depends if I get more reviews.


	4. Part 4

Author's Notes:

Hurrah! More reviews! If the reviews keep coming at this rate, the entire movie will be converted by the holiday break! Anyways, I'm back with more of the movie for you to drool over, so please enjoy, and as always, review.

Dr. Volron, You wanted more and here it is!

K9, Why wait? The entire script is going to be right here; I have not deleted a single line. Please enjoy, and I can't help but think of this as more than a mere sneak preview, as I have tried to capture the character's movements exactly. This can be constraining, but I love a good challenge.

AnT, lol. There's a lot more Rukatoish stuff later on in the movie too, which confuses me because…well you'll see later.

Crearulian Angle, Why thank you! It's good to know someone's appreciating your work. If you guys keep reviewing, I'll keep writing…and if enough reviews come in, I'll do an adaptation of "The Adventurer's Battle" after I finish this. ;)

***

Beezlemon brought his motorcycle up next to Locomon as Takato and Rika watched in awe. An ultimate against a mega…Beezlemon _should_ have no problem. Obviously thinking the same thing, Beezlemon drew his double-barreled gun and raised it. Sunlight gleamed off of the polished black surface, and Beezlemon pointed the gun at Locomon. Now _there_ was a target you couldn't miss.

Beezlemon pulled the trigger, and a blast of energy fired from the gun, slamming into Locomon's wheels…without making a scratch. Not one to give up easily, Beezlemon growled and aimed again, this time at Locomon's body. Another shot bounced harmlessly off of the armor.

Locomon's eyes flashed. Something was trying to get in his way. He wouldn't allow that. Nothing would get in his way.

"WHEEL GRINDER!" Locomon boomed.

Rika and Takato watched in horror as one of Locomon's wheels extended and unfolded into a barbed drill. The drill lashed out with snake-like speed, smashing into Beezlemon's motorcycle. Beezlemon roared in anger as he crash to the ground, rolling amidst shards of his motorcycle. Rika and Takato quickly climbed back from the engine to passenger cars and looked on in dismay. 

"Beezlemon!" Takato cried.

Then the motorcycle exploded.

***

At Ichigaya, the digital portal was expanding. It wasn't just an apparition in the sky anymore, but had expanded into a pulsing, twisting cone of energy that reached down to the real world. People gazed, shocked for a second. Then they fled, screaming, as the buildings in front of them pixilated as if they were displayed on a bad TV.

"Our analysis shows that quantum particles are forming at Ichigaya." Reika reported. "At this rate the real world and the digital world will be linked in no time."

In the control center, Yamaki gazed at the display, emotionless as always.

"We can send him back to the digital world if he's going to Ichigaya." He said.

"Impossible. We can't even use emergency brakes!" The executive argued.

"Switch to manual controls." Yamaki ordered.

"What?!?"

Yamaki turned his head a few centimeters towards the executive, a huge show of emotion by his standards. "Change the destination and route manually. It's the only way."

"But to where?"

Yamaki turned around and leisurely walked over to a computer monitor. Gazing at it for a moment, he pointed at a dot on the screen. "To Yoyogi station."

***

Kenta, Kazu, their partners and Guilmon all dashed towards the train tracks. They weren't quite sure of what they would do when they reached the train, but they had time to worry about that later. Kenta and Kazu, however, weren't in as great shape as Takato the athlete, Henry the martial artist, and Rika the tomboy. Thus they were breathing heavily as they ran.

Kenta paused for a moment, and out of the corner of his eye he saw something running down the street parallel to theirs. Something that looked oddly like…

"Ah!" Kenta exclaimed. Kazu and the others spun around to see what it was. They turned and went down the alley to the parallel street.

"HEY!" Kazu shouted.

Henry paused and spun around. At his heels was a digimon; he had left Susie at the train station to wait for either him or a train.

"You guys! We have to stop that digimon somehow." Henry called.

"Takato is already on Locomon." Guilmon said proudly.

Henry looked at Guilmon in surprise. "Really?"

"Yup. Locomon is a lot stronger than Growlmon." Guilmon complained.

Henry nodded. "Let's go after it."

Kazu looked at him like he was crazy. "And how do we do that? Locomon is way too fast."

Henry looked around and pointed. "We'll use that."

The others turned to see an old service traincar. It hardly looked like it would even run, and definitely couldn't catch up to Locomon.

"With Guardromon's help, we can do it." Henry explained.

"Ah! Leave it to me!" Guardromon declared as Kent and Kazu nodded.

Then suddenly Kazu noticed something and let out a surprised breath. The others followed his gaze and Henry turned red, letting out an embarrassed laugh; at his feet, with one ear curled around his leg, was Lopmon, looking slightly embarrassed herself.

"And Terriermon?" Kazu inquired.

Henry turned even redder as identical Terriermons and Lopmons floated around in his head. 

"The truth is I…made a mistake."

***

Terriermon contorted his face in vexation. "Awww! How awful Henry!"

As Terriermon writhed in the station seat, bawling like a baby, Susie patted him on the head.

"Don't worry Terriermon!"

***

Meanwhile, workers were scrambling to complete the new track. Materials were lifted by machine and pounded together by hand, all in a mad rush to get it done before the mad digimon arrived.

Yamaki stared at the display, watching Locomon's symbol draw ever closer. Suddenly, an operator picked up the phone and shouted in panic.

"What did you say?!?" He shouted. Raising his head, he passed the news on to Yamaki. "We have a problem! There are children on that digimon!"

The train executive rushed over in a panic. "That's not possible!"

"A station attendant saw them. There's no doubt about it!"

Suddenly Yamaki turned his head. "Children?"

***

Rika and Takato were in the first passenger car, wondering what to do when Rika's phone rang. She looked surprised for a moment, then answered it. As she realized who was calling, her face suddenly contracted with annoyance. Maintaining the same face, she held the phone out to Takato who recoiled in surprise before gingerly bringing it to his ear. Then he gasped.

"Yamaki!"

"I thought it'd be you guys." Yamaki spoke into the microphone. "Listen carefully; the digimon is heading towards the Soubou line. We're planning to change the route to a different line at Yoyogi station. You have to get off soon."

Takato took on a serious face as he digested the information. "Okay, we got it."

Turning the cell phone off, he looked up at Rika happily. "We'll just leave it to Yamaki then."

"Hmph." Rika scolded. "I don't think so."

Takato looked surprised. "But Guilmon isn't here!"

"So you can't do anything on your own?" Rika said as she headed back towards the engine alone, leaving Renamon behind to prove her point.

Takato looked on worriedly as Rika left the passenger car. Perhaps determination wasn't such a good thing after all; it was always getting her into trouble.

"I don't trust adults." Rika muttered audibly as the door shut.

***

"We'll leave it to you Gaurdromon!" Kazu called.

Henry, Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Lopmon were all crammed into the service train, with Guardromon hanging off its back. At Kazu's call, Guardromon fired his rockets and the train began to move, slowly at first, but steadily gaining speed.

Guilmon watched them go; he would get to Takato in a different way. Turning his head down to the tracks beneath him, he began exercising one of his favorite pastimes; digging a hole.

***

Rika leapt down from the coal again. This time she knew what she had to do; grownups couldn't be trusted with such important matters. She would have to stop this train. Walking steadily towards the boiler, he grabbed an enormous wrench and held it up, fierce resolve in her eyes.

"I'll stop this train." She muttered softly, preparing to swing.

Suddenly, the boiler doors burst open and a mass of tentacles shot towards Rika. She let out a shocked gasp that was quickly lost in the surrounding noise. Quicker than she could even scream, the tentacles wrapped around Rika, and a sinking, helpless feeling flowed through her as she felt something pierce her back.

***

Author's End Notes:

Ah! Unexpected plot twist! The next part contains my favorite scene in the whole movie. I've got a lot of work to do, but if you guys demand more I'll take the time to give you more. See you until then!


	5. Part 5

Author's Notes:

This part took a LOT of work. We're now halfway through the movie! The translations, the romanticizing of lyrics, the descriptions for this section were all far more difficult than in any other part of this movie. You won't believe how long it took me to format the song. I really hope you guys enjoy it; it's the longest section thus far. Probably the most significant as well. Two more reviews isn't bad! Thank you guys! More reviews = more updates!

Dark Flamedramon, Here's the update. Yes, this is oddly heavily Rukato for an official Tamer's movie, but I'm not complaining. Why the cliffhangers? Because, I'm a suspense fanatic.

Blue and Green, Why dose everyone talk about this movie more than the others? Cause it kicks so much ass. Not much of an explanation there, but its true. Sorry, I haven't seen any screenshots of the terriermon/lopmon mixup on the internet, but it was shown in the movie. Twas quite funny; I always wondered if someone would get them mixed up.

***

As the service car sped down the tracks, Locomon finally came into sight. They were gaining on the mad digimon slowly, however, and Kazu was feeling impatient.

"Hurry up! Faster Guardromon!" He shouted out the window, shaking his fist.

"OK!" Guardromon replied, faithful as always.

Guardromon's rockets flared and the car shot forward, gaining quickly now. But to their left, the digital portal was clearly visible, looming ominously. It was growing larger, and it had become a massive vortex of darkness with digital energy skittering all over its purplish surface.

***

The train control center was completely silent, save for the occasional clicking of keyboards and the hum of computers. The tension was so thick it was hard to breathe, but Yamaki hardly noticed it. He was used to such an environment, after all.

Suddenly a phone rang. It was still silent as an operator answered it. More bad news, it turned out, as he looked up at Yamaki.

"We need more time for the Yoyogi route."

Yamaki tilted his head upwards and brought his finger to his ear

"Takato, you guys don't have much time left. Get off now!"

"No, it's okay, we can still try to stop him..."

"Stop it and get off the train!"

Takato knew that that was out of the question. Locomon was moving so fast that any attempt to get off would be automatically fatal. As he spoke to Yamaki determinedly, the passenger car door opened, and Rika walked in, holding an enormous metal wrench.

"If something happens, I can detach the car." Takato continued, without noticing Rika come in. "Later."

Takato turned off the cell phone and spun around. Rika was back, he saw. Apparently she hadn't had much luck with the machinery. In fact, she seemed kind of distant, and her face was oddly...emotionless. Well, she never did take failure well.

"We have a little time left to try to stop him. Besides, we can't get off him at this speed." Takato explained cheerfully.

Rika didn't answer. She just kept walking forward almost mechanically. Then she stopped for a moment, and Renamon saw her eyes. There was something wrong with those eyes. They were…dead. Devoid of emotion. That wasn't right, Rika would usually have scorned Takato's advice or at least pouted. And more than that, Renamon sensed something…sinister. It was definitely Rika, Renamon could be trusted to know her own partner…yet somehow, at the same time, it wasn't Rika.

"Rika." Renamon muttered, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Huh?" Takato asked, not quite understanding what was going on.

Rika began walking forward again, her arm carrying the wrench slowly moving backwards. Takato continued speaking, quite clueless.

"Yamaki said there was a digital portal at Ichigaya, and…"

Rika heard his voice as if from far away. It was so…faint. Then her vision filled with mist and she found herself walking through darkness. From somewhere, a clear voice, a hauntingly familiar voice, was singing…

_Zutto__ zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara…_

We were always together, and to the setting sun we made our promises…

Rika turned towards the voice. Through the dark mist, she could see the silhouette of a swing and two people…a little girl and a man swinging her. The squeaking of the swing mingled with the girl's song.

_Ima__ sugu aitai sono kimochi wo onegai tsutaete ne _

Now it's there, easily, and that feeling, please, tell me…__

Rika turned and strained her eyes. The scene was familiar. Very familiar. But how? Her mind felt strangely suppressed. She began walking towards the swing, then saw who was on the swing; a tiny Rika, dressed in a yellow shirt covered by a blue dress, was happily swinging, pure joy and innocence etched on her face. Suddenly Rika's heart went cold…the child was her…then the man swinging her was…

"Dad!" She gasped.

Suddenly, she found herself sitting on the swing. It was far too small for her, and she had to bend her knees to fit. She gasped in surprise, then looked up. Her father, with the same handsome face and reddish hair she remembered from all those years ago, grinned at her. Rika broke into a wide smile she hadn't shown in years. But then the smile faded and she looked down at her feet.

"I hate singing." She murmured.

Then, as if forgetting herself, she began moving her foot up and down, and the swing began to move back and forth, creaking just like they had before. Rika's mouth opened and she did something she hadn't done for years.

_Hitoribotchi__ no kokoro ni totsuzen tobikonde kita_

One person governs their heart, suddenly jumping to come by…

As she sang, her eyes opened and she looked up, her face clear and happy. Her eyes shone, and it was hard to believe they could be the same, hard eyes that gazed upon the real world.

_Sukoshi__ itakatta koto, yasashiku tsutsunde kureta… _

Being there just for a moment, gracefully coming to embrace…

Rika closed her eyes, relaxed and radiated emotion as she continued her song.

_Konna__ ni otosu hontou wa hajimete dakara… _

This kind of loss is really the first time, so…

Rika's glowing eyes opened again, and her father put his hand on her back.

_Sono muku mori o soto, poketto ni tsumekonde_… 

Look out side the forest, stuff it in your pocket…

Suddenly the darkness receded as a brilliant, glowing red sunset enveloped them, father and daughter.

_Aruite__ ikitai… _

I want to go walking…

Rika leapt up from the swing and grabbed her father's arm. She laughed and dragged him towards the sunset, and together they began walking, Rika resting her head lightly on his shoulder.

_Zutto__ zutto ishoni iru to ano yuuhi ni, yakusoku shita kara…_

We're always together and to the setting sun, we made our promises…

Rika looked up at her father as they walked and the sound of her laughter echoed through the air. Content, she closed her eyes and leaned on her father completely, knowing the feeling would last forever, as the enormous setting sun loomed before them.

_Sabishii__ toki mo hirogaru orenji o nagamete… _

Lonely times staring at the stretch of orange…

Suddenly her grip loosened and her father kept walking. Watching him go in dismay, pain was clear on Rika's innocent face. She outstretched her arm, reaching for him…but he vanished into the sunset. Rika's face looked confused, then sad. She stared at the empty, glowing horizon.

_Kitto__ kitto daijoubu da yo, ano yuuhi ga, sasayaite kureru… _

For sure I'm alright, and that setting sun comes whispering…

Her face fell, and she turned, sadly walking away from the sunset and into the darkness.

_Ima sugu aitai sono kimochi mo onegai, tsutaete ne._

Now it's there, easily and that feeling, please tell me.__

The empty swing still rocked back and forth.

***

Rika kept walking forward mechanically. Takato finally seemed to notice something was wrong when Rika didn't answer him. Renamon and Takato moved back as she passed through the aisle, eyes as cold and lifeless as ever.

"Rika, what's wrong?" Takato asked, reaching out to tap her on the shoulder.

Suddenly, with shocking speed, Rika spun around as swung the wrench one-handed as if it were made of plastic and not heavy steel. Only Takato's quick reflexes saved him, as he let out a cry of shock and leapt backwards, a thousand things pounding through his head, and only fear registered. 

As Rika dashed forward and attacked again, Takato ducked and ran past her. The seat behind the spot he had occupied a second before crumpled and snapped like paper as Renamon vanished into the air, escaping the dangerous proximity. Rika turned around seamlessly, her own reflexes more than a match for Takato's. With another quick blow she cut him off, smashing another seat into splinters. Takato screamed again and fell to the ground. He was trapped in between two seats; there was nowhere to run.

Methodically, Rika walked in front of him menacingly. Shock finally leaving his veins, Takato spoke panicked, knowing that what was happening was impossible, yet knowing at the same time that it WAS happening. Rika was trying to kill him. This wasn't a joke, not like the threats Rika always made; she would never go this far, no matter how angry she was. Takato knew she wasn't a murderer.

"Rika! Just what are you-" He began desperately.

Suddenly Renamon appeared before him, crouching in between him and her partner.

"This isn't Rika." She said.

"Wha?" Takato gasped.

Renamon didn't move. If the sight of her own partner wouldn't stop her, nothing would. Renamon was staking everything, her life and Takato's, on the assumption that Rika would never attack her.

"Don't get in my way. I just want to sing." Rika murmured, raising the wrench. There was something in her way. She wouldn't allow that. She had to keep singing. Nothing would get in her way.

"Rika?" Takato cried.

Rika lunged, bringing the wrench crashing down.

***

Author's End Notes:

Don't you just love those cliffhangers? This is actually where the movie cut off, so I decided to make it realistic. Anyways, please review for more updates, and I hope you enjoyed this chappie.


	6. Part 6

Author's Notes:

The more I look around the Digimon page, the more fics are done in reference to this movie. Makes me feel good, that this fic might help people. Of course, reviews always make me feel good too.

Cyberwolf, Yep, I try to do an update every day, provided I get around 4 reviews. Yeah, and I did feel sorry for poor Henry. If I were him, I would have told Susie to shut up already, but no he has to go carry everyone. Ah, and as for what they were planning on doing before Locomon…you'll just have to wait and see. ;)

Kwaii Superstar, Yeah this is an awesome movie…and I will keep it up! Thanks for your good wishes.

Dr. Volron, Your undivided attention? I'm flattered. Here's the "more" you requested, and I will see this through the end…so long as the reviews see it through the end also.

AnT, I just realized something. Takato IS the Mcdaddy of Digimon…you'll see why if I decide to do an adaptation of "The Adventurer's Battle".  And as for Takato the athlete, well, he's dose play soccer, and all that running he dose in the TV show. I mean…really. And he never gets tired. I had to attribute that to _something, and I thought constant physical activity was most logical._

Anyway, without further ado, here is more of your favorite movie…

***

Locomon sped down the tracks, moving faster and faster. Bare track stretched before him, though there seemed to be people moving around further ahead. But that wasn't a problem; they weren't in his way. Nothing was in his way. Nothing ever stayed in his way.

Locomon didn't notice the small hole in front of him, not even when a red, wriggling reptilian tail snaked its way out of it. Feeling the disturbance, Guilmon's head popped out from the hole, dirt spraying everywhere. The digimon looked back.

"It's here!" Guilmon said.

As Locomon sped onwards, Guilmon lay face-down in his hole, his tail protruding from it like a hook. It wriggled impatiently, and as the last car passed by, the tail latched onto the ladder at is back.

"Got it!" Guilmon shouted triumphantly as Locomon dragged him through the air.

***

The railway workers wearing bright orange hard hats scrambled to get out of the way as Locomon sped by. As it did, they returned to the tracks, speaking into a walkie talkie.

"It's coming through Yoyogi." One of them reported, before they felt the disturbance and spun around. "HUH?!? There's another train following it!"

The workers leapt out of the way as the bright yellow service train rushed by. They all stared at it, wondering if the day's stress had gotten to them; there seemed to be a rabbit waving at them with an oversized ear, accompanied by some strange pink creature.

"See you later!" Lopmon called cheerily.

***  
Susie heard the train coming. Finally! They had been waiting for a long time, and Susie had gotten impatient. As the whistle blared, she dashed over to the edge of the platform to look.

"Ah, it's here!" She cried happily, waving with both arms. "Waite, waite!"

"That's dangerous Susie!" Terriermon called, moving over to lead her back.

Then Locomon charged into the station, its sheer speed blowing Susie backwards. Luckily for her, she landed on the not-so-lucky Terriermon. Both of them grimaced before opening their eyes and seeing something odd. They both got up and looked at the retreating train, Terriermon scratching his head with his ear.

"Rika?" Susie wondered.

Terriermon pointed at the train with one ear, sure that he had seen wrong. "There's no way that's…"

"Takato and Renamon too!" Susie finished happily.

At that Terriermon leapt back, waving his arms and ears frantically. "WAH?!? Big problems! Big problems!"

Just then Terriermon stopped, seeing something else. Shading his eyes with an ear, he gazed back down the tracks at the approaching service train.

"We'll let you off Lopmon. Be careful!" Henry called.

"Gotcha." Lopmon said on top of the train, standing like a gymnast before the wind knocked her backwards. MarineAngemon caught her, pushing her back upright as the service train shot into the station where Susie was waving happily.

"Terriermon!" Henry called, stretching his arm out the window.

"You're late!" Terriermon declared in the tone of voice he reserved for his tamer, crossing his arms and outstretching his ear.

Susie looked dismayed as Henry snatched Terriermon inside the rapidly passing train. Lopmon leapt off of it, gliding on her large ears towards Susie. They both outstretched their arms and Susie gave her partner a hug.

"Welcome back Lopmon!"

Meanwhile, as the service train increased in speed, Locomon drew closer.

"We've caught up!" Henry said, excitement clear in his voice.

***

Guilmon had finally gotten out of his embarrassing upside down position hanging off of the train, and was industriously climbing onto Locomon, looking very exhausted. As he finally got on, he collapsed lazily, opening his eyes as he heard his name called.

"Hey! Guilmon!" Kazu shouted as the service train passed by.

"We're going ahead!" Terriermon called.

"Everyone!" Guilmon got up and waved at the retreating service train before speaking to himself determinedly. "I have to hurry up and find Takato."

Guilmon inhaled deep, and moments later the car door exploded in a flash of smoke and flame. Emerging from the inferno, Guilmon called out.

"Takato!"

***

As the passengers of the service train looked back, they began to sweat as they saw the large plume of smoke rise into the sky. Guilmon obviously had no sense of subtility. Kenta turned back to look at the others nervously.

"That Guilmon…will he be alright?"

"How did he get on it anyways?" Kazu wondered.

Then suddenly something happened that none of them expected. One of the train windows shattered, sending sharp shards of glass flying through the air. And from inside came a limp yellow form. The tamers gasped, and Guardromon let go of the train for a moment to catch Renamon before she fell. As he landed back down on the train, Henry gasped.

"Renamon? What's going on?"

They couldn't believe it. Renamon looked like she had just come from an intense battle, fur ruffled with bruises and cuts all over. And she was one of the strongest digimon they knew; what could have happened inside the train? The answer was short and made little sense.

"Rika…she's…" Renamon struggled to speak through the pain, managing only those two words.

***

More seats snapped and crumpled into splinters as Takato gasped, barely managing to dodge the blows. He couldn't believe what he had seen, the import of the fact that Rika had just attacked her own partner was not quite registering.

"Stop this Rika!" Takato gasped, panicked as he was backed up against the door.

Rika advanced emotionlessly, still wielding the wrench. Takato knew that if whatever had come over her could drive Rika to attack Renamon, she would most definitely kill him if she could.  That, and the cold, lifeless expression on her face scared Takato. It was like the Rika he knew was dead.

"Rika!" Takato gasped, eyes widening in fear as Rika drew closer.

He frantically spun around and opened the door, dashing out to the space between the train cars. As he glanced behind him in panic, he tripped and fell face-first. Takato moaned and looked up to see Rika charging at him with the wrench. He gasped and ducked to avoid a blow, then rolled to the side, and finally a blow hit the railing instead of his head, and he managed to get up. 

Rika wasn't about to let him get away though, and as he dashed for the door to the other car, Rika swung the wrench, forcing Takato to duck to the ground. The wrench swung, snapping off the door handle. Takato looked up and reached for the door before realizing that the handle was gone.

"Oh no." He gasped.

Looking around, he spotted the rungs leading up to the roof of the traincar. He began climbing frantically as Rika swung the wrench again. The wrench hit the rung right below Takato with such force that the head snapped off.

Really sacred now, Takato ran down the roof, fumbling until he tripped and lay on the ground again. He turned to see Rika rise onto the roof, just as cold and merciless as ever. Suddenly, Takato heard a phone ring. Rika's cellphone! He had forgotten about it. Removing the phone from his pocket, he heard Yamaki's voice.

"Takato! What's going on?" Yamaki said, sounding somewhat frantic himself.

Takato was about to raise the cellphone to reply when suddenly a flash of purple light shot past him, incinerating the phone and blasting a hole in the roof. Takato stared at the hole in disbelief; now he knew something was very, very wrong with his friend. Rika did not shoot laser beams. He stared up at her, shocked at how different she seemed.

"Rika, what is it?" Takato gasped

"I won't let you get in my way. I am…I just want to sing."

***

Author's End Notes:

All will be revealed next chapter…if I get enough reviews, that will come very soon. :D


	7. Part 7

Author's Notes:

OmnicromXR, Yep I sure do love cliffhangers. lol. Looks like you already know a little about this movie. But please, refrain from referring to parts of this movie that other people might not know about…they'll learn it all in due time. But yes, I do agree with you. As for translating the other movies…well, the only other one I would translate is movie number 5, "The Adventurer's Battle". Why? I'm a season 3 fanatic.

BloodyKitsune, Thank you very much for your varied encouragement! And here is the new chapter.

AnT, Uh, that said conversation looked a little more than just friendly to me. But oh well…and yeah, he dose seem to be with nearly every female Tamers character.

Dark Flamedramon, Ah, I've made this your favorite digimon movie ever? Why thank you; its moments like this that make all the back-breaking work worth it.

Tsubasa8, Nice link, but the quality was a little poor for my too-perfect tastes…oh well. I suggest that everyone download the movie from that website, or if you're too lazy just read this. And yeah, the movie did kick ass. For a half-hour production, the plot was amazing as well…

Black, *screams at thought of Takato/Susie* Ugh… *screams even louder at thought of Takato/Ai* Dammit… *faints at thought of Takato/Ms. Asagi* Okay those brought really, really, really bad images…but I do agree with those points you raised!

Amethyst Blizzard, Ah, good luck downloading the movie. I would however, check your connection if that's how fast its going… But anyways, thank you for your encouragement.

Digi Queen Koala, My apologies, but I'm afraid that this isn't just based on the movie…this IS the movie, down to every gesture and line. I cannot alter it in any way. But don't give up hope yet; the movie is not over. *wink wink* Anyways, after I translate "The Adventurer's Battle", I will then write an original fic, which should prove to be very interesting. I have in mind something unique…a Ryo vs Takato over Rika triangle! Ryuki and Rukato fans, place your bets!

Dr. Vorlon, Here is your update! Thank you and review again.

Redge, Thank you, and I will keep it up…if the reviews keep coming at this rate I'll have no choice.

***

Takato still lay there, well aware that Rika could blast him out of existence at any moment. Still, he hadn't lost hope that there was some part of his friend still left. Desperately, he tried reasoning with her.

"We're both going to the digital world if we don't stop this!" Takato explained to a compassionless Rika.

As Locomon passed through a tunnel, Takato ducked his head. Rika, apparently uncaring for her own health, didn't even flinch. The tunnel was not low enough to be dangerous, but it exemplified the lack of all humanity, even fear, inside Rika. As Takato ducked, he looked down into the hole Rika had just blasted a moment ago, and gasped.

"I found you Takato!" Guilmon waved happily from the car below.

"Guilmon!" Takato exclaimed.

***

As the service train sped along, its passengers stared up at the strange sight on top of Locomon. Henry gritted his teeth as Kazu voiced what they were all thinking.

"Just what do those two think they're doing?"

Looking inside the car, they noticed Guilmon sniffing around. They called his name, shouting and waiving their arms frantically. Inside the car, however, Guilmon failed to notice them, sniffing angrily. There was something there, something that shouldn't be there. Inhaling deeply, a flash of crimson appeared inside his jaws.

"PYRO SPHERE!"

The blast of fiery energy blew a gigantic hole in the side of the car. Debris flew everywhere as the passengers of the service train watched in dismay.

"Aw man, he's gonna ruin everything." Kazu complained.

Then the dust cleared, and a singularly unsettling sight reached them as they observed the results. For there, fading in and out of visibility, were a mass of green tentacles, writhing in anger. But most unsettling of all, was that three especially large tentacles led straight to a leech-like extension, firmly attached to…

"Rika!" Terriermon gasped.

Takato looked on, horrified, as Rika shook violently before straightening up. Now, its cover blown so to speak, ten purple, insect-like legs sprouted from Rika's back, appearing fuzzy at first, as if some sort of distortion was occurring, but it soon became clear. 

Takato gasped; this was like something from his nightmares, something that even his imagination gone bad would find difficult to come up with. Small, flailing tentacles protruded from the leech-like extension on Rika's back, snaking all over her body as the purple legs beckoned menacingly.

"Rika!" Renamon called in dismay, still needing Kenta's help to stand.

Henry pressed a button on his digivice, and a horrific image of a purplish, spider-like creature with a single oversized eye appeared.

"Parasite digimon; Parasimon." Henry muttered. "But why?"

Suddenly Terriermon jumped to the front, pointing angrily. "Look over there!"

Laughing sinisterly, a faded Parasimon was now visible, clinging atop Locomon. It's ethereal tentacles spread all over the mad train, pulsing in and out of visibility as the tamers looked on, realization dawning upon them.

"There's another Parasimon causing this mess with Locomon!" Henry exclaimed as the Parasimon stopped fading, its gruesome image now clear.

"I have to hurry! I have to keep going!" Locomon declared.

***

Takato got to his feet. Seeing Rika in that…_thing's_ clutches gave him renewed determination. The purple legs began spinning agitatedly as Takato shouted.

"Let go of Rika!" He threatened.

The legs began to spin around faster. Other than that, the only response Takato got was…

"I…want…to sing." Rika murmured, her cold violet eyes the same color as the legs that surrounded her.

***

"It's just passed Shinagawa Station." An operator reported, data streaming from various screens.

"The new line at Yoyogi is almost done!" Another one shouted, a phone to his ear.

Yamaki clicked his metal lighter in agitation, an odd habit of his. As he did it faster and faster, it was obvious that he was very tense. The executive tentatively spoke to him, wondering if he had heard.

"Yamaki, we're out of time."

"We can't wait any longer." Yamaki replied, looking up as heads turned towards him. "But I believe in those kids." He whispered, his eyes, full of worry, visible through his glasses.

***

"Open your eyes Rika!" Takato shouted.

This time he got a response. A bunch of tentacles snaked out in front of Rika, and to Takato's horror, purple energy like the one that had destroyed Rika's cellphone began forming. His mind numb, Takato barely dodged the blast. Another ray of purple blasted towards him, and he rolled back and forth, barely evading the beams, yelping as each blast drew nearer.

"Takato!" Henry called, eyes wide in fear for his friend.

As another beam passed by, Takato rolled to close to the slanted edge of the train. As he fell, he let out a cry of surprise. Grabbing hold of the edge with one hand, he gasped as Rika drew nearer. If he fell, he was dead.

"Stop it Rika!" Renamon called frantically, supported by Kenta and Kazu.

***

Meanwhile, further down the track, the captain waved his arms and shouted to the workers. Equipment and materials lined the new tracks, betraying recent construction as much as the orange-clad workers did, but the tracks were there, and that was enough for now.

"Stand by…OK!" The captain called as Locomon came into view. At his command, the workers dashed to get off the tracks.

The word went out to the command center, and an operator received the message. "Miyugi. Standby…OK."

Yamaki clicked the lighter shut.

"Locomon is following the route at Yoyogi!" An operator reported.

Yamaki clicked the lighter open.

***

Climbing out the window, Guilmon struggled to get atop the train. Noticing the three waving tentacles leading to Rika's back, he dashed forwards, claw upraised.

"ROCK BREAKER!"

With one swipe, the leech burst and the spindly purple legs broke off into harmless bits. Rika suddenly shuddered and fell to the ground, unconscious. Satisfied, Guilmon looked around, spotting his tamer.

"Takato!" He exclaimed happily as he hurried over to help his partner up.

***

Yamaki clicked the lighter shut.

"Now! CHANGE THE POINT!" He shouted.

With a phone to his ear, a railway worker called out to one of his colleges who was positioned by a level.

"OK! Changing the point!" The worker replied.

The level was thrown, and the tracks shifted to one side. Locomon sped onwards, and sped down the diverted track. On top of it, Takato got to his feet, pure relief on his face.

"Thanks Guilmon!" He said affectionately, before noticing his unconscious friend. "Rika!"

Suddenly the train began to jolt violently as it turned down the new track. Takato let out a cry of surprise, as Rika, still unconscious, began to slowly open her eyes as she the vibrations drove her closer and closer to the edge. As the shaking stopped, she began to roll down the slanted edge, awakening too late. Suddenly she realized what was happening, and screamed as she fell.

"RIKA!" Takato cried, lunging for the edge.

His outstretched hand clasped hers just before she fell to her death, and he struggled to keep her up with his one arm, growling at the effort. Guilmon rushed to aid his tamer, straining himself to hold Takato up so that he wouldn't fall off too.

"Takato!" Rika gasped, looking up at her rescuer. Her face was alive again, fear and gratitude clear in her eyes.

***

Meanwhile, Locomon sped up. He was close. Oh yes, he was close. The destination was drawing near. Nothing would get in his way now. Oh no. Not now.

"LOCOMON DIGIVOLVE!" He boomed.

***

Author's End Notes:

It seemed like a good place to stop, right here. Also, I've got so much homework you'd collapse under the weight of my planner alone. Less than ten more minutes to go folks; in three more chapters this movie will be over. Review to see the end quickly!


	8. Part 8

Author's  Notes:

This is probably the longest chapter yet, due to my insistence on detailing a scene that most authors skip altogether in their fics (you'll know it when you see it). I worked especially hard on this chapter in order to do honor to the movie and my own personal expectations, so please let me know what you think.

AnT, Hmm…I'd argue that there are better Rukato scenes coming up, but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. As for the Jurato, well…I'm willing to accept both, though I admit Rukatos have more life to them, because of the rich and conflicting characters…and yeah, the dream thing can't be ignored. Nor really, can the hug Takato and Jeri shared at the end…but we all know Takato, don't we?

Dr. Vorlon, For hungry readers like you, I've given this chapter extra attention. Methinks you'll like it.

cat, Well, in America Lopmon is female and I'm transforming this movie into an American fic…it might have confused some people if I referred to Lopmon as a "he" (I'm not even so sure it was a he originally…the voice sounds pretty feminine, and Lopmon is…well…pink)

OmnicromXR, Tentacle-phobia? Interesting theory. However, you must forgive me when I say I don't see how tentacles are related to skirts…

Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy, please! I gave a bit of my life, with a load of homework no less, to deliver this to you, so please review!

***

Locomon's upper parts connected and folded in. Smoke bellowed out of grates on either side, and Locomon's circular head split into two and folded away. The side buffers extended and turned, now looking similar to gigantic claws. Finally, the front bumper opened up, and from inside unfolded a new appendage; a monstrous spiked wheel with extensions slid into place under the claws. The top continued to slide backwards to reveal a new front, and Parasimon as slid along as the back part of the engine moved up, and fancy yellow pipes unfolded into their place. The new head was reminiscent of a dragonic skull, with two spikes protruding from it.

"GRANDLOCOMON!" The Mega Digimon announced.

It now resembled a massive, metallic beast clutching a monstrous spiked wheel in front of it as it plowed onwards. The Digivolution was unlike anything the tamers had seen before, and reminded them of transforming robot toys. Thus, it was understandable when Kazu concluded…

"Huh? He changed form!"

"No. He digivolved!" Henry corrected.

Kenta keyed a button on his Digivice and observed the display. "GrandLocomon. Virus type. You're right!"

Henry looked up grimly; Locomon's Mega form was moving even faster now. "We have to hurry up, or everyone is going to the Digital World!"

He was right. The Digital Vortex had now grown to enormous proportions, and GrandLocomon was charging towards it at full speed.

***

Rika looked up at Takato, noticing the pain on his face as he struggled to hold her up. His grip suddenly slipped, but he stubbornly kept hold of her wrist. Rika gasped, really frightened now, and not just for herself. What was gogglehead thinking? He was going to get them both killed! But she already owed him her life…Rika gritted her teeth and made a tough decision.

"Let me go!" She shouted. "If you don't, the both of us will–"

Takato's eyes snapped open as he shouted back. "You idiot! I know!" Rika opened her mouth in shock. "Why must you always be like this? Don't give up!"

Rika closed her mouth. It was good to know, at least, that Takato wasn't giving up on her. If he wouldn't let go, she wouldn't either.

***

The service train sped onwards, propelled faster by Guardromon. As it drew near the last traincar, a yellow blur darted on top of the train.

"Come on Guardromon!" Renamon ordered, wounds still visible.

"Right!" Guardromon replied, blasting his rockets to full.

The service train drew a little closer to the car, and as it did, Renamon darted from it with feline grace, only to land face first in the car, finding that she had not recovered as much from her wounds as she would have liked. Knowing that every second could mean life or death for Rika and Takato, she determinedly got to her feet and rushed to the window, opening it to see Rika dangling above her.

"Rika!" She called.

"Renamon!" Rika exclaimed. 

"Hurry up…Renamon!" Takato grunted, knowing that he couldn't last much longer.

Renamon streached her arms out the window, and Takato let go. Rika slid into her partner's grasp, and was pulled inside carefully. As Renamon released her, she turned a little red, embarrassed at having to be saved. Suddenly the train shook, surprising all on board. The train cars had been detached from the engine! Rika threw off her shock and walked to the aisle, looking determined again.

"He's trying to cut us off!" She hissed, running to the other car.

"Rika, wait!" Renamon called weakly, trying to follow, but collapsing onto the floor instead.

On top of the train, Takato noticed the same thing. If GrandLocomon got too far ahead, they would never be able to stop Parasimon.

"Let's go Guilmon!" Takato called, running down the roof of the car with his partner in tow.

As Rika opened the door to enter another car, she skidded to a halt and let out a cry of fear. Before she could turn and flee, a mass of terrifyingly familiar green tentacles lunged at her. They wrapped around her tightly, pinning her arms to her body, dragging a helpless Rika back to Parasimon.

As Takato reached the end of the car, he saw Rika disappear through the open door.

"Rika!" He shouted.

"Takato! Help!" Rika cried, struggling desperately against the tentacles.

"Rika!" Takato called again, jumping to the roof of the other car. "Let's go Guilmon!"

The tentacles dragged Rika out of sight, Takato ran as fast as he could down the length of the car, Guilmon close behind him. As he reached the break before the next car, he jumped down, and without pausing kept running through the car as he heard Guilmon running on the roof.

As Takato reached the space between the cars, he leapt forward as Guilmon emerged, jumping from the roof. Flying through the air as if synchronized, Takato and Guilmon steeled themselves.

"Bio-Merge activate!" Takato shouted, as a message flashed across his digivice.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION_

Takato's digivice glowed until it radiated pure light. Takato brought it to his chest as waves of light began emanating from him. Then there was a brilliant flash of light, and Takato's body was contained inside a glowing sphere. A ring of data spun around him as Takato shut his eyes. The sphere of light expanded, encompassing Guilmon as well. As their two bodies met, energy sizzled across them, fusing them together.

Guilmon's arm dissolved, revealing a more human one beneath it. His leg followed suit, dinosaur claws replaced with sneaker-like boots. His chest data burst, revealing white plated armor. His head phased for a moment before dissolving, revealing a lizard-like knight's helmet, human eyes visible behind it, save for the unnatural reptilian glow.

Inside, Takato opened his eyes to feel the familiar warmth of bio-merging. A warm wind stirred his hair, and Takato found that he could feel his partner all around him, inside him. They both saw through their shared eyes, and their minds worked in perfect unison. They raised their arm, and data streamed across it before forming a lance-like sword. A crimson cape swirled around them as they announced their new identity.

"GALLANTMON!"

Gallantmon landed on the coal car, staring down a laughing Parasimon. Inside Gallantmon, Takato shouted at the parasite digimon.

"Let go of Rika!" He ordered.

Parasimon swished his captive through the air. 

"Takato!" Rika cried out.

"This guy looks tasty!" Parasimon declared, firing another bunch of tentacles at the crouching Gallantmon.

With a few lightning-swift strokes, Gallantmon butchered the tentacles, green blood flying everywhere. He then lunged forward, bringing his shield up as more tentacles came flying towards him. Both digimon pushed forward, Parasimon unleashing more tentacles to push back a determined Gallantmon who deflected them with his shield.

As Parasimon ran out of tentacles, Gallantmon lunged forward with shocking speed. Parasimon laughing insanely all the while, flung his other tentacles in front of him, using Rika as a shield. Gallantmon halted just in time, and darting to the side, slashed at the tentacles binding his friend. 

Rika gasped as she flew through the air, but was caught by Renamon who wasted no time in hacking the severed tentacles from her partner's body. 

"Renamon!" Rika looked up, sounding extremely relieved and grateful.

"It's all because of Parasimon!" Gallantmon muttered, staring down a beaten-looking Parasimon surrounded by severed tentacles and green blood. The parasite, for some reason, was still laughing as he did so. "Locomon and Rika, he was controlling the both of you."

"But it's because of this that we could listen to her beautiful song." Renamon said, much to Rika's surprise.

Gallantmon dashed forwards, bending his leg before kicking the swollen Parasimon right below the eye. Exoskeleton cracked as blood splattered, halting the maddening laughter for a moment.

"This is in appreciation of Rika's song!" Gallantmon declared. "Take this!"

Gallantmon held his sword up high. Energy cackled around its base, then shot up and spiraled around the entire weapon. At it met the top, it burst into a brilliant flash of light, energy firing in all directions.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!"

Gallantmon brought the sword down, still engulfed by energy. With one swift motion, he plunged the weapon straight into Parasimon's eye.

Parasimon roared maliciously as it lost its grip, its punctured eye spouting greenish blood like a fountain. Its bulbous, purple body dangled in the air as the eye pulsed violently. Then, much to the onlooker's dismay, it laughed again before coming to rest in a crumpled heap.

"I did it!" Parasimon declared in a satisfied voice as it began to break down into data. "GrandLocomon, you will keep running–FOREVER!"

Parasimon opened its large, disgusting mouth that was strangely located on its back. A thread of energy shot forth from it, darting into the sky towards…

"The Digital Portal!" Rika gasped.

***

At Hypnos, Riley eyed the readings in disbelief. Looking up, she watched as hundreds, no, thousands of dots emerged from the purple symbol that represented a digital portal. Frantically, she spoke into her mouthpiece.

"We've got problems! Wild ones are appearing!"

"What did you say?!?" Yamaki all but shouted.

***

Alright! Hurrah! That was a LONG chapter, right there. Let me tell you, it me a HELL of a long time to do the battle scene and bio-merge scene. After reading so many fics where they don't even describe the Digivolution process, I got fed up and decided that I would include that no matter how long it took me. Also, I always pride myself on good battle scenes, and I took special time to detail this one. But trust me, there is much much more coming up, so please review and tell me what you thought!

PS. This may or may not take one more chapter than I expected. In any case, reviews will make it go faster! Thank you!


	9. Part 9

Author's Notes:

The time is almost neigh! Here, after four hours of hard work, I present you with the second to last part of The Runaway Digimon Express! The conclusion comes next chapter, so please review to see the end!

Bloody Kitsune, I got chapter 8 up yesterday. Here's chapter 9. I'm updating EVERY SINGLE DAY for those who haven't noticed…yes it is backbreaking work, but I'm devoted to my cause. Thank you and R&R again!

                 , Yeah, I thought that all the chapters were on spot with the movie…and yep, we're getting real close to the end now. Thanks for the heads up with Riley and "Bio-Merge activate"–I fixed those up. It's been a while since I saw the English episodes, so my head is like *&^%*$*&^*&

Cyberwolf, Ah yes, this dose seem to be a Rukato movie. But in every movie and the series, Takato is with a different girl, so who knows? And yes, Parasimon is disgusting. I'm glad that in Japan they don't have an anti-blood fetish; it's actually funny when he gets impaled. And yes, one would think Rika would be afraid of spiders after that…oh, a Star Wars fan? That's a difficult question. A few years back, just before episode 2 came out, I caught Star Wars fever for a while, and bothered memorizing every single aspect of the Star Wars universe as told in the novels and on the website database. Of course, that petered off after a while, so right now I guess I'm not that avid a follower of Star Wars, though I will definitely see episode 3. And that bit about Rika singing when she was first possessed; that confused me too, since they don't really explain that in the movie. And yes, Tamers owns all other seasons. As for the series creator, there was no single creator of Tamers, but there was a prominent storyline writer who wasn't consulted for this film. But this was definitely written by a pro-Rukato person.

Dr. Volron, The end draws near. Are you interested in "The Adventurer's Battle" as well?

OmnicromXR, *Blinks* Um, more information that I needed (no, I don't watch Hentai.), but correct me if I'm wrong–isn't Hentai still an absence of skirts?

MajinMewtwo, lol, you said it. When I look at the result, I'm shocked at how brief the chapters seem compared to the work I put into it. But I started this and I will finish it, since you faithful reviewers seem to be willing to see it to the end as well. And yes, the real thing is REALLY good. And yes, out of all the goggle boys, Takato dose seem to be the luckiest. I mean, he has everything. Three girlfriends, awesome partner, ability to become a digimon, universal acceptance among his friends…I mean what more could he ask for? As for the other seasons and all references therein…after I got addicted to Tamers, I became more tolerant as was willing to overlook the crappy American Digivolution theme (trust me it's a lot better in Japanese) and bothered to watch some of the other seasons. Season 1 I STILL couldn't stand. Season 2 was okay though…still nothing compared to Tamers however. As for frontier, I never bothered watching it…

Dark Flamedramon, Thank you thank you! I put even more work into this chapter, so methinks it should be even better. As for the song, it was not My Tommrow. My Tommrow would hardly have fit. The song title is Yuuhi no Yakosoku. It was so good, I have MP3s of both versions ^_^ Anyways, please enjoy this chapter.

Here's more of our favorite movie. Enjoy it folks – the end is near. Reviews will bring that end here faster too ;)

***

Susie walked around the platform restlessly. Seeing the huge vortex of purple, she wandered off to the edge of the station and pointed curiously.

"What's that over there, Lopmon?" She asked.

Lopmon walked over besides her tamer and stared. "Maybe…"

***

The service train sped on. As they passed the detached traincars, the passengers stared at the swirling Digital Portal in dismay.

"Henry! We've got big problems; there's a bunch of things coming out of the Digital Portal!" Terriermon warned.

Indeed, from the twisting purple vortex, hundreds of purple creatures, threads protruding from their mouths spider-like, were diving down to the real world. A familiar, insane laughter could be heard as the masses of Parasimon arrived. They crashed among the streets, crushing people and cars as they did so. Recovering quickly, they wasted no time in attacking the locals with their tentacles.

"Now I see…that's the purpose of all of this!" Henry exclaimed.

"Purpose?" Terriermon asked.

"Locomon was running away in order to escape into the Digital Portal." Gallantmon muttered.

"So Parasimon would be able to enter the real world…" Rika said, face serious once more.

"To unite and invade the Real World!" Takato finished.

"We won't let you do that!" Rika and Henry cried in unison.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION_

"Bio-Merge activate!"

Rika and Henry's digivices glowed like brilliant beacons. Rika brought hers to her chest and clasped both hands over her digivice, bending her head as if in prayer. Henry outstreached his hands, swiping his digivice across to his other hand before swinging it in a circle, finally bringing it to his head. Rays of blue light poured from Rika before there was a brilliant flash, and Rika's body was contained inside a blue, glowing sphere. A wave and flash of light burst from Henry's digivice, containing him inside a similar sphere of a green color. A ring of data spun around them as they shut their eyes. The sphere of light expanded, encompassing their partners too. As Digimon and Human met, energy sizzled across them, fusing them together.

Terriermon's data burst apart as a humanish arm outstretched itself. Electricity fizzled across the arm as two halves of a machine gun came together like wristbands on either arm. A humanlike leg with metal shoes reminiscent of Terriermon's paws were treated likewise as heavy metal armor bound themselves around his legs. The shoulders', already armored, had two smiley-face launchers fold out as a helmeted head, looking very much like a dog, burst from the body.

Renamon plunged her arm into a watery surface as a reflection of a young, black-clad, white-haired woman reached out to the same surface. As Renamon's arms plunged into the water, the data dissolved revealing a more human one beneath it. Her legs followed suit, fox paws flaking away into particles of light. Her head rippled for a moment as she covered her face with a hand.

Within the sphere, Henry opened his eyes determinedly feeling the familiar confidence of uniting with his partner. A warm wind blew his short hair as Henry experienced the sensation of working with another mind, in perfect unison. They looked around for a moment before executing a hook-kick with surprising agility for such a bulked being. Their feet slammed down as they moved their arms downwards in a manner that betrayed their experience with karate before announcing their new identity.

"MEGAGARGOMON!"

Inside, Rika opened his eyes to feel the familiar comforting warmth of her partner. A gentle breeze constantly splayed her hair behind her, and Rika felt closer to Renamon than she ever did, as if they were one person. They both saw through their shared eyes, and their minds worked in perfect unison. They brought their hand down, revealing a young woman in fox-like armor, long hair streaming behind her. They looked up and leapt up, somersaulting before landing in a ritualistic ring clutching a staff of rings. They stood and announced their new identity.

"SAKUYAMON!"

Sakuyamon landed atop one of MegaGargomon's shoulders as Gallantmon joined her on the other. 

"Let's stop them at the gate of the Digital Portal!" MegaGargomon suggested as he fired his rockets, becoming a veritable flying fortress.

MegaGargomon came to a rest near the Digital Portal, as the laughter of Parasimon filled the air. Sakuyamon and Gallantmon leapt down from his shoulders, slaughtering the Parasimon near them. Meanwhile, hatches on MegaGargomon's shoulders opened up, revealing machine guns, as hatches on his chest revealed rocket launchers. More hatches on his legs opened, displaying even more missiles, as the two massive shoulder-launchers opened up.

"MEGA BARRAGE!"

Hundreds of MegaGargomon's trademark smiley-face missiles burst from the launchers, splaying smoke and green exhaust behind them. They spread out at incredible speeds, and with a life of their own slammed into the Parasimon that were still falling from the sky like rain. Missiles detonated into wave after wave of falling Parasimon, the remaining missiles always finding fresh targets as they sped further on. 

Meanwhile, MegaGargomon spread his hands as bullets poured from his wrist guns. Parasimon lining the streets laughed even as they were shot to bits. More and more waves of missiles were fired, but even as the explosions in the distance let them know that Parasimon were dying, every time the smoke cleared more poured down in waves, filling the streets more than ever.

As tentacles launched towards her, Sakuyamon hacked them to bits as Gallantmon impaled enemy after enemy, defeated Parasimon lying in heaps around him. His sword stained with green blood, Gallantmon looked up.

"They just won't stop!"

***

Riley eyed the readings in shock; the last thing she needed today was another surprise.

"What's this? Something's wrong!" She warned.

Megumi watched as the large digital signal proceeded further into the Real World. A blazing comet of light charged down the portal from the Digital World, as the three Tamers turned their heads. Henry gasped in surprise as he felt it arrive.

"It's coming!" Takato exclaimed as Rika stared at the approaching figure.

Suddenly, with shocking speed, the being spun around and came to a rest on MegaGargomon's shoulder, kicking up dust as he did.

"Hi everyone!" He saluted

"Justimon!" MegaGargomon exclaimed.

"Ryu?" Takato asked breathlessly.

"Hmph." Inside Sakuyamon, Rika looked away, face showing thoughtful denial.

More and more Parasimon poured from the Digital Portal, now charging towards the Tamers. Justimon leapt off of MegaGargomon's shoulder with awesome speed, and as Sakuyamon dodged an attacking Parasimon, he pummeled downwards, kicking the luckless enemy, energy sizzling over the victim's body.

***

The service train moved forward at a slower pace now, but halted as a pair of Parasimon blocked its path, laughing insanely. It's passengers screamed and leapt off of it as a Parasimon crashed on top of the train's roof.

"Ouch!" Kenta cried as he landed face-first on the ground.

MarineAngemon zipped in front of his tamer and shot a wave of pink hearts at the Parasimon on top of the train. The parasite digimon giggled insanely before dissolving into data, and as he did, Guardromon could be seen launching missiles at the remaining pair of Parasimon.

***

Susie backed off, face constricted in fear. Lopmon stood determinedly between her tamer and the approaching Parasimon, knowing that she would stand little chance against such an enemy. Susie covered her face as Lopmon's wavered, sensing another Parasimon slide down behind her partner.

Suddenly, a loud roar of challenge was heard, and two blasts of purple energy slammed into the Parasimon, who groaned and dissolved into data almost instantly. Susie looked around confused as a large figure landed behind her. Turning around, Susie gasped.

"Beezlemon!" She exclaimed happily, running forwards to hug the Mega digimon's leg.

***

"THUNDER CLAP!" Justimon roared, slamming his metallic arm to the ground.

The shockwave split down the asphalt, vaporizing any Parasimon in the way. Meanwhile, Gallantmon butchered more tentacles and impaled another Parasimon, swinging the corpse over his head as he turned to face another.

Sakuyamon and Justimon fought back to back, fending off swarms of Parasimon.

"There's just too many of them!" Justimon muttered.

"This is impossible!" Sakuyamon gasped.

The pair split apart as a mass of tentacles appeared where they had stood a second ago. As Justimon somersaulted through the air, tendrils launched towards him and a leech-like extension clasped onto his back, sprouting purplish legs instantly. Gallantmon lunged, hacking the appendage away quickly before it could become a problem. Another Parasimon launched a mass of tentacles at Gallantmon. Takato swiped them aside with his sword, taking a step back…

As a Parasimon leapt onto him, clinging with its legs as tentacles paralyzed his movements. 

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon gasped, turning from a Parasimon she was fighting in order to help. Before she could though, three Parasimon fired tentacles at her, wrapping around her legs and arms. Looking around she saw that Justimon was in a similar situation, and that MegaGargomon was lying on the ground, Parasimon swarming all over him.

***

Author's End Notes:

All right! Faithful reviewers, prepare for a stunning four-minute conclusion! I might add that this part of the movie confused me 'cause of the obvious Ryuki hints…Ryuki fans may commence cheering, and Rukato fans may commence throwing tomatoes! How will this awesome movie end? Review to find out!


	10. Part 10

Author's Notes:

Alright guys! After another four hours, I have finished, I have completed this movie. It is definitely the longest part yet, and even includes the epilogue from the movie (difficult to do, since the epiloguish stuff were only fleeting pictures, not actual animated scenes). Please guys, enjoy the end of our movie, and also let me know what you think. I have one last mission for you also, but that can wait until the end…Feel free to cite this translation in your fics, and if you want to write a fic based on it, you could always provide a link. However, direct or modified quotes CANNOT be used without my permission. Otherwise, good luck, have fun!

AnT, Ah, a Rukato-loving Ryuki hater? Interesting. There tend to be three types of people – those who love Rukato and hate Ryuki, those who love Ryuki and hate Rukato, and those who tolerate both. It's a wonder that the first two aren't tearing each other apart yet.

BloodyKitsune, Ach, that's getting a bit personal. I'm going to stay out of that one…anyways, I can hardly hurry more than an update every day…

Dr. Volron, Here it is, the conclusion you've been waiting for! It should be quite satisfying.

Jedi Takeru, Several things. Firstly, from you're profile…the ff.net staff works very very hard in order to make all of this possible. You have no idea how hard it is to operate a fanfiction site even a tenth of this magnitude. A huge staff is needed, firstly, extensive knowledge of programming, secondly, and finally you must devote nearly all of your time to it. How do I know? Because I'm a volunteer staff member of a fan fiction site, and trust me, the person who runs it devotes his LIFE to the site to keep it alive, no joke or exaggeration. Also, you CAN write about people of real life!!! Nothing is stopping you from inserting them, and I'm pretty sure that FictionPress.com would allow you to do fics based on real, live people. This place is **FanFiction**.net because it deals with fiction done by fans of various **fictional genres. It is indeed a limited writing place, not something that people like you can walk all over. FictionPress.com, run by the same people as FanFiction.net, is where you can probably do stuff like that, but before you say, in capitals, that you want Santa to kill the FF.net webmasters, think hard about what these people have done for you, and how you've treated them in return. Now, about your review…Parasimon look like big, purple (I said this many, many times) exoskeletal spiders. I also stated, many, many times, that the tentacles were green. They have big, ugly mouths on their back, and a giant, bloated eye on the front. As for seasons 1 and 2, I stand by what I said before. It's a matter of preference really.**

Digi Queen Kaolla, Don't celebrate too hard…the movie's not over just yet. But your praise is appreciated ^_^ Thank you very much; Ryuki fans seem to be rare these days.

OmnicromXR, No need to elaborate. _ Anyways, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, please.

IceQueen279, Glad you liked it! I was hoping that it would give someone inspiration, and finally free those whose writing were constrained by having no idea what happened in the Tamers movies.

MajinMewtwo, Like I said, I support Rukato and Ryuki equally. As for why Ryo is always late in a fight, you do have to cut the guy some slack. He's busy saving the Digital World all the time (for those who don't know, Ryo is the star of one of the Digimon World games, and was incorporated into the series), and he's kinda hard to squeeze in at the start of battles. After recounting the reasons why I supported Ryuki at first, and also after listening to Ryu's theme song (Digital Survivor), I decided he wasn't so bad after all. But, then again, you might be right. As for Sorato, well…I never got far enough in to season 1 to understand what you're talking about, so _. From the little bit of season 2 I saw, I always liked Daikari, mainly because I HATE TK! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! I can't really explain it, but I really, truly, hate him. I was rooting for Davis solely because I hated TK. Anyways, Tamers dose blow all the other seasons out of the water. ;)

***

Gallantmon struggled vainly against the constricting Parasimon. More tentacles bound around him, his friends unable to help. Gallantmon shuddered.

"We can't lose!" He growled determinedly. "We will defeat Parasimon!"

Inside Gallantmon, Takato shuddered and bent back as data spun around him faster. He roared as red light poured from his body, blasting beyond the red sphere that contained him, beyond Gallantmon himself. There was a bright flash, and the Parasimon clinging to Gallantmon was incinerated as a brilliant ray of crimson shot into the sky, fading into a column of light surrounded by sparkling colors. 

And then, hovering in the air, a Digimon issued from the light. Surrounded by the brilliant aura, six glowing wings protruded from his back, waving lightly. He was completely covered in brilliant crimson armor.

Henry gasped at the sight.

"Pretty." Rika whispered.

A glowing circle appeared before the Digimon, and he reached out to grasp it. As he seized it, it sprouted two wing-like blades, and he swung it through the air, waves of light radiating from him.

"GALLANTMON! **CRIMSON MODE!"**

The light dissipated, and Gallantmon charged into the swirling vortex of the Digital Portal on his six wings. Entering the twisting column, he flew determinedly upwards, and as he drew close to the top, he bent the arm clutching his weapon backwards.

"FINAL JUSTICE!"

The blade spiraled upwards, leaving a trail of crimson behind. At it reached the core of the portal, there was a flash of light before a column of pure crimson energy emanated from the portal. Gallantmon moved out of the way as the beam slammed to the ground, eclipsing the darkness of the portal. Waves of light issued from the epicenter, growing in intensity as Parasimon screamed, desperately trying to escape the light. 

The Parasimon binding the Tamers dissolved into data, as did every other parasite digimon to enter the Real World. Justimon and Sakuyamon bent with relief as MegaGargomon stood up. Set against an again-clear blue sky, Gallantmon's crimson figure came to a rest on the ground, just in time to see a familiar Digimon complete a de-digivolution.

"Locomon?" Sakuyamon turned around.

Locomon's eyes faded from red, revealing normal, yellow ones. "I have to hurry. I have to keep running!"

With that, Locomon sped off towards the rapidly dissipating Digital Portal, entering it just before it vanished for good, leaving behind only a thick trail of smoke that quickly faded away as well.

The Tamers watched him go as Kenta and Kazu, each riding atop one of Guardromon's arms, arrived on the scene.

"What's with that guy?" Kazu wondered. "He just wants to run…Won't even stay and chat."

***

The red, setting sun cast its brilliant crimson spell over the city. Upon the Nonaka residence in particular did it favor with its rays, and though the celebration was later than planned, the words they had been planning to say for too long were heard.

"Happy Birthday!" Jeri said.

Two party crackers popped, releasing colorful confetti above Rika's head. Looking unusually serious for a Birthday girl, Rika sat motionless as the confetti came to a rest on her head.

Everyone had gathered for the party. On the other side of the table, Renamon stood in a corner as her mother sat across from her, smiling greatly. Rika's grandmother smiled from the kitchen as Jeri clasped her hands behind her back and smiled as well. Calumon zipped around happily overhead, and Impmon was already untimely stuffing his face as Ryo grinned, Cyberdramon at his side. Terriermon stood happily on the table amidst plates and plates of food.

On Rika's side of the table, Kenta and Kazu waved the used crackers happily, Guardromon standing behind his partner. Susie stood by Rika with Lopmon and Henry, as Takato sat next to Rika sheepishly, Guilmon behind him.

In front of Rika was the cake that Jeri had made of strawberries and whipped cream. The words "Happy Birthday Rika" written in icing.

"Well? Blow out the candles!" Jeri suggested happily.

Blushing, Takato gently reached to remove the confetti from Rika's hair. She let him, and her stern face softened for the first time since she sat down. Closing her eyes as Takato drew his hand away, she blew gently. The flames faded to wispy trails of smoke as everyone cheered, save for Takato who was looking embarrassed, and Impmon, who was still stuffing his face.

As they ate, Susie sang while Terriermon and Lopmon performed a synchronized dance with their ears, on either side of her, sweating occasionally. Impmon occasionally glanced at them contemptuously as Calumon flew through the air, wearing an apron and carrying a tray, usually holding drinks or empty plates, back and forth from the kitchen. Kazu meanwhile, was chatting with Ryo as Takato brought dishes to the kitchen where Jeri was washing them. Their eyes met for a moment and Jeri smiled.

Guilmon happily raised a slice of cake to his mouth, and closed his eyes before eating it. Before he could, however, Impmon walked over mischievously and snatched the cake first, stuffing it into his own mouth as Guilmon opened his eyes in surprise, finding his empty claw in his mouth.

Susie finished her little song as Kenta clapped, MarineAngemon squealing in delight on the table. Terriermon and Lopmon bowed, the former Deva in particular looking embarrassed.

"Thank you, thank you!" Susie said happily. "Next up is Rika!"

Ryo turned from his conversation with Kazu in surprise. "Eh? Rika?"

"Rika! Sing for us!" Kazu called.

Takato dashed out of the kitchen looking quite panicked. "Ah! Don't ask her to do that!"

Her eyes still closed, Rika silently put her drink down and got up. Then she turned and walked off out of the room. 

"Aww. I guess not." Kenta said.

"Then I'll do it!" Rumiko exclaimed happily, seizing the microphone.

As everyone else turned to watch Rika's mother, Takato watched Rika go, concern on his face. Calumon hovered over to him.

"What's wrong with Rika, calu?"

Suddenly spotting a morsel remaining on the plate he was carrying, Calumon exclaimed happily and gobbled it down. Rika meanwhile, had disappeared around the corner. Takato paused for a minute before making up his mind. He followed Rika as Rumiko began her song.

Walking down a wooden porch, Takato gazed out upon the garden. It was all deeply crimson, and possessed an awe-inspiring quality. Yet it wasn't the garden that Takato was looking at. There, sitting alone, was Rika, staring at the setting sun. Takato took a step forward.

"Rika." He called as he prepared to walk over to his friend.

Suddenly Takato felt someone behind him. Turning his head, he spotted Renamon, who merely nodded at him. Understanding that Rika wanted to be alone, he sent one last concerned glance over his shoulder before turning around and returning to the party with Renamon.

Rika still sat there, motionless, staring into the setting sun.

_Zutto__ zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara   
Ima sugu aitai sono kimochi wo onegai tsutaete ne_

She looked sadly at the sun in the distance, her face betraying none of the emotion inside her.

_Hitoribotchi__ no kokoro ni totsuzen tobikonde kita   
Sukoshi itakatta toko yasashiku tsutsunde kureta_

No one around her, Rika's face softened. She, for a moment, looked as innocent as she had all those years ago. Her eyes shimmered for a moment. Then she slowly got up, turned, and returned to her friends.

_Konnani__ hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara   
Sono nukumori wo sotto poketto ni tsume konde aruite ikitai..._

**THE END**

***

Epilogue/Credits:

Henry's father stood by, looking thoughtful, as Susie runs through the house, Lopmon close behind. Terriermon follows, one foot accidentally landing on Lopmon's ear. Henry and his older sister dash behind them, trying to catch them, as Henry's mother, wearing an apron and clutching a ladle, watches them go, looking startled. Standing by looking stern is Henry's older brother.

Takato stands in the streets, clad in an orange apron with a cloth tied around his head. By his side is Guilmon, both of them holding up pieces of Guilmon bread. Behind them a sign advertises the product, and a large crate holds a large batch of Guilmon bread. A small crowd has gathered around, jubilant children and intrigued adults alike. Along the side, Takato's father crosses his arms looking proud as his mother stands behind her husband, holding his shoulder.

In the park, Kazu leans against Guardromon, laughing as Kenta looks nervous. Three girls have gathered around, one fawning over MarineAngemon's cuteness, another staring surprised at Kazu, and the third reaching out with both hands to catch an even more nervous MarineAngemon.

Rumiko spreads her arms, clutching a handbag and smiling as she walks beneath the blooming sakuras. Seiko stands further back, wearing a traditional dress as Rika, dressed as she always is, stares up at the flowers. Rika appears calm, though happier than she was normally. There's no sign of determination or concealed rage upon her face, and her eyes are brighter than normal. Behind her stands Renamon, impassive as always.

Jeri smiles, patting her younger brother on the back as he happily holds up her puppet. Calumon flies through the air, accidentally spilling a bucket of water. Jeri's father looks in, smiling faintly, as her stepmother helps him close up shop. Eyes shining, with pure joy on her face, Jeri is treated to a happy ending after all.

It's nighttime in the city. Leaning over the edge of a bridge in the park, Yamaki looks down, dressed in his customary suit and eyeglasses. In his hand he clutches his lit lighter, as behind him, Riley looks at him with concern, dressed in civilian clothes.

On the harsh desert plains of the Digital World, with great pink beams harvesting data from the surface streaming from the strange skies, digi-gnomes fly through the air as digimon look on, observing Locomon charge down the tracks. He's still hurrying. He's still running.

All three Tamers stand together with their partners against a dark background. A smiling Calumon floats above their heads, as above the dark tree-line, the tops of buildings could be seen. Should they ever be in danger, it would be up to the Tamers to save the world. Again.

**THE END**

***

Author's End Notes:

*theater lights come back on* W00T! *throws popcorn into air* OH YEA! The movie is over! All right! After all that hard work, it's finally finished!!! By the way, was I the only one who was confused about the HEAVY Rukato scene followed a few seconds later by a Jurato scene? Maybe Takato and Jeri are just friends? Anyways, please guys, let me know what you thought. And also, I have one last request from you.

I am seriously considering translating "The Adventurer's Battle", the other Tamer's movie, over the vacation. I need you to tell me if you are interested. If you are, then the theater won't be empty for long. Thank you guys, and I hope to see you on the review page!


End file.
